


you feel like an ocean (being warmed by the sun)

by stydiasforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, post 6a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: Stydia prompt: Lydia has been trying to tell Stiles how she feels since they rescued him, but she hasn't found the right words yet. Finally one night it all comes stumbling out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Simple Song by the Shins.

_Well this is just a simple song_

  
_To say what you've done_

  
_I told you about all those fears_

  
_And away they did run_

  
_You sure must be strong_

  
_And you feel like an ocean_

  
_Being warmed by the sun_

_  
_

* * *

_  
_

  


It's three twenty-eight, or two minutes until the end of the school day, and Lydia's counting down the seconds.

  


It's been a long, long week - Stiles returned to school, easing back into the real world. They've barely had a chance to be together because every moment has been filled with school work or exam preparation or college applications. Lydia's been tutoringafter school to get some extra money for school while Stiles does filing for his dad at the station.

  


Nonetheless, there's been a definite shift in their relationship. They've been kissing and holding hands and it's all so new to her, yet it feels so natural at the same time.

  


"And don't forget to finish the booklet on DNA structure for Monday, you will have a quiz on the new material next week to prepare you for your final. If anyone has any-" The bell rings, interrupting Mrs. Grant's train of thought. "Ah, that time already. Well, have a good weekend kids, study hard..."

  


At this point Lydia's already scooped up her books and dashed out the door, her heels clacking down the hall as she rushes in an attempt to beat the crowds (and an attempt to get to Stiles faster.)

  


She sees Stiles coming out of his math classroom, chatting with Zack Miller from the lacrosse team. It's likely about lacrosse, since Zack's interests don't expand much beyond sports, beer, parties and sex.

  


"Hey," Lydia says, cutting in front of Zack. She stands on her tiptoes and pecks Stiles' cheek, her hand on his shoulder.

  


Stiles freezes up, not registering what happened until she had pulled away and was smiling up at him.

  


"Hey," he mirrors her grin, his arm looping around her waist.

  


Zack looks at them with wide eyes, clearly impressed by Stiles. Stiles gets it - every guy in the school would kill to be with Lydia, and she picked him. He’s perplexed by it, too.

  


"See ya at practice tomorrow," Zack says, shooting Stiles a wink as he walks away.

  


"Ready to go?” Stiles asks her, his goofy smile making her heart rate quadruple in speed.

  


They fall into step next to each other, Stiles casually reaching down to grab her hand. She slides her fingers in the spaces between his.

  


“How was bio?” He asks.

  


“Oh, the usual,” she answers. “How was math?”

  


“Well, I got partnered with Zack for the final project,” Stiles says, explaining their sudden friendship. “It’s weird, he was always kind of a dick to me, but it’s like he has some weird respect for me now that I’m with you.”

  


Lydia laughs, squeezing his hand. She absolutely adores the sound of that: _Now that I’m with you._ They haven’t exactly discussed labels yet, but its indisputable that they are together. They’re in it for the long haul.

  


“Probably because he asked me out right after Jackson and I broke up and I rejected him,” Lydia hypothesizes.

  


“Ah, that explains it. He must think I have magic powers or something to have gotten you to go out with me,” Stiles jokes.

  


Lydia shakes her head, leaning her cheek into his arm for a brief moment. “Well, nobody who actually knows you would think that.”

  


He smiles down at her again. She’s still leaning into him as they walk, her hair flowing behind her and her bright green eyes twinkling with happiness. He’s completely in awe of the ethereal being that is Lydia Martin (even more in awe of the fact that she’s in love with him.)

  


They walk out to the Jeep and climb in. It takes about ten minutes total to actually get out of the parking lot - they beat the end of day rush, but by the time the Jeep actually _starts_ the lot is packed and the line to get out has grown exponentially.

  


“So what do you wanna do tonight?” Stiles asks when they’re finally driving.

  


“Doesn’t matter,” she murmurs distractedly, looking out the window. “We can just hang out at your place, watch a movie, order takeout.”

  


He glances at her bag in the back of the Jeep, which he knows without her telling him is full of everything she could possibly need for tonight. She’s Lydia Martin, she probably has an outfit for every scenario they could possibly end up in and more. She says she’s okay with staying in because she thinks its what he wants, and Stiles would probably believe it if he didn’t know her so well.

  


“I’m cool with staying in,” he says. “But if you want, I looked up that drive-in theatre in Lakeport and they’re playing a double feature of Flashdance and Return of the Jedi, I guess because they came out in the same year, and I thought it would be fun because I know you like Flashdance and obviously I like Star Wars.”

  


She’s looking at him with wide eyes, which she’s starting to realize are a bit watery, completely touched by the sheer simplicity of this gesture. It means both nothing and everything at the same time.

  


“Stiles-“

  


“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I know it’s kinda cheesy, but-“

  


“No, Stiles,” she stops him. “That sounds perfect.”

  


He grins at her. “Okay.”

  


-

  


It’s not surprising to him that Lydia _did_ bring every outfit she could need, except for one that would actually keep her warm. Lakeport’s on the water, so there’s more of a breeze than she anticipated, and it’s only late March. Her knit sweater and leggings are comfortable, but not nearly warm enough for the weather conditions. They’re sitting on the hood of the Jeep, huddled together under a big fuzzy blanket, but she’s still shivering.

  


“Hey, let me give you my sweater,” Stiles offers, beginning to unzip his hoodie.

  


“No, you’ve only got a t-shirt on, you’ll freeze,” she protests, crossing her arms as she tries to focus on the opening credits of Flashdance instead of her freezing body.

  


He sighs, knowing there’s no way she’ll let that happen. He then has an epiphanic moment, climbing down and running to grab something from the backseat. He returns with his maroon lacrosse windbreaker, his name splayed across the back. She smiles gratefully, sliding it on and zipping it up, appreciating the fleece lining.

  


“Thanks, it’s really comfy,” she says, leaning into him as he rejoins her on the hood.

  


“Ah, yes, it’s kept me warm many a cold winter’s night on the bench,” he jokes.

  


She giggles, letting his arm wrap around her and pull her closer.

  


“I’ve never even seen this movie but it’s basically Dirty Dancing, right?” He asks her, raising an eyebrow.

  


She shoots him a glare. “Star Wars is basically Star Trek, right?”

  


“Point taken.”

  


“Shh, this is a good part,” she murmurs.

  


He obliges, tugging her closer and pressing his cheek against the top of her head, catching a whiff of her citrus-scented shampoo. This moment right here is everything he could have ever hoped for and more. He waited years and crossed dimensions and cheated death for this moment with this girl that he never could’ve dreamed would love him so deeply. He can feel her love for him growing stronger every day, not only in her words but in the way that she looks at him like he’s everything to her. He knows because she’s everything to him, too.

  


“This is really nice,” Lydia says sometime around the end of the first movie.

  


“It’s no big deal, I’m sure all the guys you’ve been with have brought you to one of these,” he says dismissively.

  


She shakes her head. “Never.”

  


His eyes widen, looking over at her. “Not even Jackson? You guys were together for like a year.”

  


“Nope. I mean, we’d go catch a movie at the crappy theatre in town sometimes, but we usually spent most of the movie in the bathroom so romance wasn’t really in the equation-“

  


“I so did not need to know that.” Stiles winces.

  


“Sorry,” she laughs. “But yeah, I’ve never been on a date like this before. Thank you.”

  


“It’s no problem, Lydia,” he says earnestly. “After all you’ve been through, you deserve to spend every minute happy, so I wanna try to make that happen as much as I possibly can. Thanks for letting me.”

  


She’s gazing into his eyes, filled with warmth and affection. She cups his cheek with her hand, running her thumb over the slight dimple created by his wide smile. Suddenly her smile fades and she feels a tear slipping down her cheek.

  


“What’s wrong?” He asks her, looking concerned.

  


“Nothing,” she shakes her head, smiling again. “I just…I never really said it, but I’m just so happy that this worked out. You, me…it seemed like the world was always working against our favour, but we beat the odds. We made it, Stiles.”

  


Their intertwined hands rest on her lap, and she wraps her other hand around the back of his.

  


“When you were gone, I knew right away that part of me was missing. I didn’t know your name or what you looked like or anything about you other than the fact that I loved you,” she tells him, her voice soft. “At first, I suspected you were my boyfriend because of how I felt about you. And when I heard your voice that day on the Jeep radio…” She lets out a small sob, staring down at their hands. “It felt like I was home again, Stiles. You’re my home, you’re my world…nothing makes sense without you.”

  


“I love you so much,” he says quietly, because he’s at a loss for words and those seem like the best ones right now.

  


“I love you too,” she answers, her voice steady and firm.

  


He leans in first, but she seals the kiss. They just press their lips together with increasing amounts of pressure for a moment, their eyes shut tight. He breaks the kiss for a second to press their foreheads together, exhaling and revelling in the intensity of the moment.

  


He then kisses her again, though this time their kisses are open-mouthed and hot. He leans back and within a moment she’s practically on top of him, his arms wrapped fully around her. It’s steamy and they’re both immensely turned on, but it remains fairly innocent because they’re still in public and it can’t happen right now.

  


It’s a testament to his love for her (and perhaps some hormonal influences) that he suggests they drive home before the end of Return of the Jedi to finish what they started. Forty-five minutes later, the windbreaker (and a few more articles of clothing) are lying on Lydia’s bedroom floor, and Stiles and Lydia are lying in-between Egyptian cotton sheets.

  


The next day, Stiles walks into the room with a plate of homemade pancakes and two cups of coffee. It feels like the sun came out in more ways than one that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment your thoughts, I'm also blakesgrffin on tumblr :)


End file.
